Tales of the Abyss: Fonic Legend
by Tsukimine-chan
Summary: Years have passed since Dist's death, and the world has changed greatly. Most signs of the Fonic Era are gone, only his revenge journal is left. Can the high school student Yuki decifer the mystery? Based off of a dream and the anime. May contain OOC.
1. Dawn of a New Day

_"A light...I can see it...is it finally time...to face the sin...of my past..?"_

The cold autumn wind blew through the trees of a relatively empty playground, scattering leaves everywhere. A leaf fell gently onto a girl's dark brown hair. Shaking the fallen leaf off her head, she glanced around. No one else was in the playground. Not fazed by this, she checked her phone. No messages either, as usual. She had few friends, and being the early bird she was they were probably still fast asleep. Not that it mattered; they rarely sent her messages anyway. The teenager sighed, her black-brown hues scanning the park, sitting on a nearby swing set. How many times had she sat there in the past when no one was there to talk to?

Bored, Yuki (as she was called by most) began to swing on the swing set, her headphones kept in her ears, blasting video game music into her head. The air felt even cooler as it was shoved into her face along with her swaying back and forth.

Before she knew it, she was laying against the cold ground on her side, a slight pain in her legs and head. Dazed, she looked up at the swing; its rusty chain finally severed, and she must've hit the ground and rolled backwards. She pouted for a moment, annoyed by the unwanted occurrence before staggering to her feet. A bit of red was visible at the knee of her black pants: blood. She glared down at the small spot. She hated getting hurt, even something as insignificant as this. The girl looked around; no one had seen this happen. She glanced at the bag at her side, her recorder she'd received when she was little was also intact.

Sighing and brushing herself off, she decided to just head home now. All she wanted to do now is play her new video game. However, just as she was about to walk away, a shiny object on the park ground caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was probably a charm that appeared to have lost its chain. The dark-haired girl picked up the small object carefully; it looked like any ordinary charm, designed to look like a blue flower. A small sapphire gem was placed in the center of the petals.

"Strange, who would leave something like this here..?" she muttered to herself, bewildered by the unexpected find. Still, the item intrigued her; such objects were rare in the area. Suddenly, she became very nervous, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She looked around frantically once more, searching for an explanation for this sudden uneasy feeling.

Seeing no explaination for the sudden anxious feeling she had, the sophomore had headed home, carrying the flower charm in the pocket of her dark blue hoodie. She was sure she had an old chain to string it on, if not, a thread from her sewing supplies would suffice. Someone else in her family must be awake; the loud bark of their old Scottie could be heard from a block away and she hadn't brought her out before leaving. After giving the dog a quick pat on the head, she ran into the house. She tripped over a step.

"Ow...Darn clumsiness.." she muttered under her breath as she rose to her feet, obviously annoyed as she tossed her dirty white tennis shoes carelessly to the kitchen floor before hiding away in her room. Thankfully her younger sister was away at a friend's house, so she had the cluttered pink mess of a bedroom all to herself. She could think clearly then, and without distruptions. Carefully, she took a small black notebook from under her pillow. Strange writing was on the cover, certainly not of any current Earthly lanuage, written in silver. It looked quite old with a few pages falling out.

"I need to figure out what these pages say.." she thought, flipping through pages of mysterious text bound inside the notebook, She had found it in the park, near the large tree in the feild a ways from the tennis court one summer evening. The girl had a habit of looking around for strange objects peoople had left there without a care, and couldn't resist it when she found the strange book.

She took the charm out of her pocket and strung the extra chain she had from her jewely box into the circular hoop. She then noticed something she missed earlier; the exact same writing style was carved in the back as written in the book!

"No way.." she muttered, taking a much neater paper from the notebook. The English alphabet was written on it, as well as numbers and puntuations. She would write the corresponding letter from the text to its English counterpart. However, only a few were written there now. Yuki sat at the old dresser beside her, placing the necklace under the bright light of the lamp in her room.

"S...A...Sap...Saphir?" she managed to read. Strange, she'd heard that name before from SOMEWHERE...but where? A video game? No, no, that wasn't it..

Suddenly, the anxious feeling loud sound of a train whistled in her ears, as if she were mere inches away from the mechanical beast, though she was still in her room. Black smoke emmited from the gemstone, and she threw it to the opposite side of the room, the necklace landed on the floor face-up. The terrifying mist flew towards her before she can react, and engulfed her. Encased in darkness, she fell unconcious with a thud.

A loud klank resounded through the air. Hard grey cement met Yuki's pale face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to the sight. She was no longer in her room, but in the old hallway of a long forgotten factory. She shot up from the floor, getting to her feet. How was this possible? Was she dreaming? Maybe she was going insane? No no, the headache plaguing her mind said otherwise. She glanced around, there was no sign of any life. It seemed like the type of place that ghosts would just love, and that was certainly not the place she'd want to be. Yuki shook her head, trying to get any irrational thoughts out of her mind. Deciding it'd be bad to stay as she was, she began to walk through the deserted halls.

The path seemed endless. There was no sign of any doors or walls at the end, the hallway just kept going on and on. The sight of the building depressed her, it must have been a fommitable factory at some point, judging by the strange machinery. Perhaps it was in opperation during the mid 1800's, during the Industrial Revolution maybe? Perhaps even as a weapons supplier for the military during World War II? Still, it seemed so familar, as if she'd been there before...

The sound of footsteps crept up behind her. She froze in her tracks, yet the sound continued. They stopped about a minute later, after coming up close behind her. She shook her head again, trying desparately to get rid of the fear welling up in her heart. She then came up with a plan.

"My my, this place seems very familar.." she said, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"Is that so?" A voice said from near the wall behind her. Yuki whirled around, scared to death, and saw nothing was there. A ghost? She sighed, she really hated those...

"You do realize this isn't a dream, right?" the voice said. Yuki flinched, certainly not expecting to hear the voice again, and turned to see who it was.

He appeared to be a scientist, judging by the dressy clothes and labcoat he wore. What was strange was that his hair was silver - yet he appeared to be 35 at best - and had violet eyes. She was sure there was no hair dye or contacts back then..

"A-And just who are you?" Yuki stammered, trying very hard to hide her fright. He merely crossed his arms, a glare from his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Saphir Ortion Gniess."

"Wait, isn't that-"

"The name written on that pendant? Yes." he said, interupting her as he adjusted the circular glasses on his face. "I'm sure you're confused, and I honestly am not sure how to explain the situation to you, but you'll find out soon enough."

"Wait, what the heck are you talking about?" she yelled, more angry than scared now. He knew something..However, her vision went blurry as the smoke encircled her again and everything went black. When she awoke, she was laying on the floor of her room, the Tokunaga doll she made the month before had fallen on her head.

"What was that..? A dream?" she muttered, weakly getting up off the carpeted floor. She glanced at the necklace to see it looked very different; it was now a dark blue rose.

"It changed.."


	2. Dreams

_"There's a building...and all those people...A class maybe? What's going on?"_

Yuki shot up from her deep sleep. It was the middle of the night, and the room was still full of darkness. 2 in the morning to be exact, according to the clock included in her MP# Player, which was lying beside her pillow turned off.

Just what was that? It was a dream, but it felt nostalgic. As if it had happened to her before...That was impossible though. She didn't recognize any of the children, or the teacher for that matter, and yet she felt like she knew them.

She sighed. There wasn't much else she could do about it at the moment. Yuki got the spare notebook from under her pillow - a "dream journal" of sorts - and her pen. Ever since that weird visit with that lavender-haired scientist, she had been having dreams like this.

It was starting to creep her out a bit, really. Why can't she just have normal dreams, like the crazy ones she used to have that made no sense what-so-ever? She thought for a moment, recalling what happened.

_'This time around, I'm back in the snow-covered town. I'm outside a rather large building, I can only guess it's a school. There's a bunch of kids playing around in the snow, throwing snowballs with a woman who I suppose was their teacher, ect. None seemed to see me._

_Well, no, that's not entirely true. I'm not sure, but I think one did notice me. He was a boy who had to be no more than 11 years old. He had this really messed up haircut, and it was the same shade of lavender as that guy's hair was. He appears to be arguing with a slightly older blonde boy, though it didn't seem he thought of it any more than as him joking around. The lavender-haired boy looked over at me with this face I couldn't even read before looking away again._

_Then it was suddenly dark. I heard a loud explosion that sounded like a bomb going off in the building. That's where it ends.'_

Yuki couldn't help wondering what that noise was, or who that boy was. She looked through the blinds that hung over her window. Something just wasn't right...Looking out into the dark yard, it didn't feel like it normally did. It felt menacing and frightening..

She hit herself in the forehead with a loud 'slap' resounding through the tiny room. Idiot! There was nothing scary about it, she was just a bit worked up because of the odd dreams she'd been having for the past week and a half.

Still, she almost felt that she saw someone in the corner of her eye, though no one was there when she would look.


End file.
